


Jasmine

by Yeehawlix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically just Yukren in love uhhh, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Renjun and Yukhei love cuddling, Yukhei loves his tiny boyfriend who doesn’t know he is his boyfriend, alternative universe, they’re in love uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawlix/pseuds/Yeehawlix
Summary: Just Renjun and Yukhei being fools in love





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fics in months I’m sorry if it’s crappy

Renjun and Lucas have always been close. Seeing how the latter loved skin-ship it was a given or maybe it was because they've known each other long enough to be more than comfortable with each other. Renjun never minded the affection Lucas showed him, he actually quite enjoyed it. From all the cuddles he received while staying over at his house to all the times he chose to use Lucas' lap as a seat despite all the vacant places to sit on.

 

Growing up with Lucas was another hassle, Renjun is a quiet person by nature so he was rarely the one to initiate a friendship. He liked sitting alone and using his imagination to draw countless of pictures. Not many people found him interesting enough to befriend him since many of them thought that all he seemed to care about was art. So when a boy with big eyes and cheesy smile approached him and asked him what he had been drawing it was a surprise. The boy asked him all kinds of questions, It seemed like he was quite talkative which Renjun surprisingly didn't mind. He would be lying if he said that Lucas annoyed him, no matter how many times he had told the older to shut up he held no malice in his words. All his words towards him were light-hearted and affectionate as if Lucas was something delicate that Renjun held onto. As years passed Lucas grew from an awkward looking child to a full blown handsome man. Renjun didn't change much other than his looks and maybe height a bit. He was still shorter than now 6”0 Lucas but he didn't look as awkward with his short hair sticking everywhere. He let his hair grow out a bit which Lucas noticed and oved. He didn't specifically mention that he loved it but Renjun assumed he did after how many times he had caught Lucas playing with his hair during sleepovers or the fact that he'd always try to run his hand through Renjun's hair while he was sitting on his lap. It was a normal thing for them, almost daily if they weren't busy. They were attached to a hip and both loved cuddles even if Renjun would never admit it.

Their friends on the other hand always teased them about how many times they were asked if they were a couple. It didn't seem to bother Lucas but maybe just maybe it made Renjun's heart skip a beat or two which he refused to acknowledge. Even if he had feelings for Lucas he'd never confess due the fact that he'd rather suffer alone than damage the relationship they had now. Lucas was too precious for Renjun and he wouldn't exchange him for anything so that's why Renjun refused to acknowledge everything he felt towards Lucas until one day Donghyuck confronted him. 

Donghyuck and Renjun met up in a cafe to work on an assignment when Donghyuck started talking about his own love life. Donghyuck's love life slowly turned into Renjun's and every time they talked about Renjun's love life Lucas was of course mentioned. It frustrated Donghyuck that both Renjun and Lucas acted like fools. He had said “Everybody with eyes can tell that you two are in love" which made Renjun feel giddy inside but he paid no mind to it and exclaimed "He isn't in love with me Hyuck” to which Donghyuck just raised his eyebrows “What about you?” he paused leaning forward “Are you in love with him?" Renjun gave him a bewildered look as if he said something completely absurd “No I’m not” he simply replied not looking into Donghyuck’s eyes. Donghyuck clicked his tongue “Get your head out of your ass lover boy. You can fool others but not me I damn well know you both passed the best-friend stage you’re basically dating without actually dating.” He leaned back picking up a fry and eating it. Renjun just stared down at his hands trying to process what Donghyuck just said. He was terrified of the truth that he had tried to bury deep within. But there he was scared and vulnerable “Fine” he ended up breaking the silence bitterly. Donghyuck just let out a small “hm” as he looked at Renjun “Fine I like him, okay? It’s pointless anyways” he bit his lip trying to stop it from shaking. Donghyuck leans forward again, taking Renjun’s hand in his “It isn’t pointless Junnie, you can’t know how he feels” he gently stated. “I think I’ll go home Hyuck, I’m tired” Renjun quickly pulled his hand away from Donghyuck and gathered all his stuff into his bag, before leaving he gave Donghyuck a sad smile and mouthed “I’m sorry see you later” and walked out of the cafe. 

 

Renjun wouldn’t call himself somebody who avoids being confronted but the incident at the cafe made him realize some important things in his life. The first being that he is probably completely in love with Lucas and the second one’s that he could never imagine his life without Lucas which now that he was thinking about it is something troubling. He couldn’t just confess out of nowhere, even thought Donghyuck and many others assumed that Renjun and Lucas were dating it was far from the truth. Renjun wouldn’t want to risk what he and Lucas have now. Even if he loves the latter more than anything he was so terrified of losing him, he knew Lucas wouldn’t start magically ignoring him or leave his life and that’s what made him feel dreadful but at the same time he wanted to talk to Lucas, who’d be returning home soon since his day at university would be ending soon. 

Thus Renjun made up his mind. Once Lucas comes home he’d talk to him.

Renjun waited all day nervously for Lucas to arrive, his heart pounding harder each passing minute. He felt giddy inside as his thoughts clouded his mind. He slowly closed laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling letting his thoughts run wild. He was so deep into thought that he didn’t hear the front door open and close. He let himself enjoy this moment with his thoughts alone but that was soon interrupted when Lucas’ face was above his “Junnie?” he heard Lucas say softly. He decided to act as if he was asleep. He didn’t know why he did this but a moment later he was thankful that he did because Lucas slowly took his hand in his and kissed his forehead “I love you so much Junnie” and rest his head on Renjun’s shoulder. 

“What are we, Lucas?” He let himself whisper out. Lucas stilled and slowly raised his head. “What do you mean?” He looked at Renjun with a confused expression. He sighed and said “What is our relationship?” A little louder this time. Lucas just raised his eyebrows “we’re boyfriends, Did you forget? You said yes to me like a month ago Junnie. I asked you out the night after your exams at 4am” Renjun just gives Lucas a weird look “Oh my god Lucas you asked me out at 4am, I was probably half asleep I literally had no idea we were dating you dumbass” Lucas just blushes and smiles “Uh, okay let me do this right. I remember meeting you when I was a kid I don’t know what happened but you caught my eye right away. Just looking at you made me feel something giddy inside, you know? As our friendship progressed my feelings for you got stronger and I have no idea when but I fell for you so bad, I don’t regret loving you one bit and I’m so glad you’re in my life. Just having you in my life is enough for me you don’t have to love me back because having you right here is everything I’ve asked for.” by the end of Lucas’ rant Renjun was stunned. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have somebody like Lucas so he went for it. He pulled Lucas towards him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Lucas’ lips tasted like sweet coffee and they were soft like Renjun thought they would be. They were everything he wanted and Lucas was everything he needed. Lucas had become his home and he never realized it. 

Renjun was first one to pull out as he needed to breathe. After the long kiss they shared he felt awkward looking into Lucas’ eyes but he pulled himself together and looked into his dark orbs that shone for Renjun “I love you so much” he whispered, kissing Lucas’ nose. Lucas just smiled wider if that was possible as he took picked Renjun up. Renjun tenses up due to the sudden action but soon loosened up. Lucas carried him to his— no, their bedroom and laid him down placing himself next to him. He pulled up the covers, making sure that Renjun was comfortable and started cuddling him right after, letting their limbs tangle together. “I can’t believe I thought we’ve been dating all this time when you didn’t even remember me asking you out” Lucas slowly giggled brushing Renjun’s hair away from his eyes. Renjun just huffed at what Lucas had said and grinned “And whose fault is that?”. Lucas groaned and shut up his now boyfriend with a kiss. 

Renjun really could get used to this. 

He might not be experienced in the field of love or relationships but he sure as hell knew that Lucas was his everything and he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.


End file.
